Fraxus Tales
by UnisonFreed
Summary: Just a bunch of random fraxus stuff. "the world needs more Fraxus" as featherpheonix says. So this will be a lot of Fraxus stuff. Any fraxus requests will go here. for now its just the one, and as you will all know - IM HORRIBLE AT FRAXUS...
1. Chapter 1

The world was so small right at this moment...Only the two of them. the one freed loved so much, was alone with him. doing this to him.

Laxus gripped on tighter to freed, kissing his neck. freed moaned, "Laxus..." laxus couldn't reply, feasting on freeds beautiful, soft neck.  
laxus nipped freeds skin, making more moans escape. laxus moved up freeds neck with his tongue, then stopped to nip at freeds ear. it was all so good.

Laxus finally pulled away to look at freeds Red face, "I love you."

"I love you, too. i always will."

laxus lowered his head and kissed freeds lips, freed was the only one laxus loved. nipping down his chin to return to freeds neck, more moans, he went lower, right where freeds shoulders would come and continued to Kiss.


	2. Chapter 2!

Laxus found himself REALLY uncomftorble with telling freed how he felt. He knew that he had to, and mira DIDN'T help with Asking everyday if he told freed. and to be honest, he didn't want to. he was too worried that freed would 1. denie him. or 2. laugh and call him stupid.

Freed watched laxus enter the guild hall. laxus came over to him.

"Freed." Laxus was finding this SO hard, and mira was watching, "Uh...Come with me for a second." Laxus took freeds rist and gently tugged freed outside, FAR from the guild hall. this made it much eaisier.

Freed just stared for a moment before finally finding his voice, "You ok, Laxus? is there something wrong?" Freed felt like maybe HE had done something wrong. like he had disappointed laxus somehow.

"Huh? no, everything is fine...i...was...um, i wanted...to tell you...something..." Laxus faced freed, Who was now infront of a tree. he was going to tell him, no,he was going to show Freed he loved him.

"What is it, Laxus?" freed wanted to know if it was bad, if someone was hurt or something. "is someone hurt?" freed was pushed back, Gently, to the tree as the other comes closer...

laxus presses his mouth to freeds. kissing him softly at first,gently and lightly, Then getting freed's sweet taste he Pulled away, nipping freeds lips, to kiss deeper and a littler rougher. laxus's right hand moved from pinning freed to the tree to cup freeds cheek.

Freed settled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around laxus's neck, pulling laxus closer.

Laxus opened his mouth with a small gasp and then kissed freeds lips again, pulling back and nipping freeds lips and then repeating, forming a rough yet gentle lapse.

After a while, laxus rested his forhead agenst freeds.

freed spoke quietly, "Y-You...kissed me..."

"Yeah - no shit, sherlock."

"why?"

Laxus smiled, looking heavily at freed, he leaned closer to freeds lips, "cause i love you." laxus kissed freed again, no lapse, but a Sweet, gentle, deep kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 should i continue it?

A/N; so, i just read a story with ice skating (it was Fraxus) and stuff, and December is my favorite month (Christmas, DUH - and my birthday ^.*) so this will be...Sad? and hopefully cute...although since im horrible at fraxus i will probably have failed...WAAH

freed was watching the others play in the snow, throwing snowballs and such. however bickslow was also throughing Stones and it hit Natsu right in the eye.

freed didn't like december, and it was christmas the next day. Everyone was happy, Laxus was going to spend it with Macarov, they both liked it and Macarov was aparently a good cook, Evergreen was staying with Elfman and the Strauss family. bickslow, jet, Droy and Levy were going to be hanging out together. freed was happy for them.

but then macarov asked the quiestion that freed so dreaded for such a long time - however it never came the first few years, so why was he asking now?

"freed, who will you be spending time with this year?" every one had told others about what they were going to do, with Family or friends.

"u-um..." freed blushed, hand going behind his head, "n-no one...i guess..."

macarov lifted an eyebrow, "Why not? wouldn't your family like to come and see you?" freed just looked to the ground, right foot swinging,

"i...guess not? m-my dad...he's...s-scary when he's drunk..." that was one reason...not the exact one, though

"would you like to spend it with me and Laxus?"

freed shook his head, "n-no, i don't - thanks for the offer, though!"

Laxus walked over to freed, standing next to him, "freed, you're coming to dinner with me and gramps tomorrow. understand?" Laxus ordered

"i...but..."

laxus raised an eyebrow, "'but'?"

"...Okay..." freed hung his head, ashamed like.

Freed only liked spending time alone on christmas because it was the time he just...let go, came out of his shell to cry and cry about things he knew he could never change, he could never forget the pain he caused to his mother, making her so happy that she Left him all alone on christmas day - his birthday.

the next day came, he would be twenty one, technicly twenty eight, and no one knew. no one would celebrate, it made freed happy, to celebrate his birthday would be like Being happy for his mothers death.

before he went to see laxus and macarov, he quickly went to the grave yard, looking down at his mothers grave. giving it fresh flowers he picked himself; white roses, red roses, yellow roses.

"freed?" macarov spoke softly, looking at the rune mages tear streaked face

"h-huh - what a-are you...doing here?"

He saw laxus walk to the grave next to his mothers, "seeing my mom. why are you here?" laxus looked to freed,

freed just pointed at the grave he was infront of, throat too sore to talk,

laxus took a look at the grave, then he wrapped his arms around the Crying rune mage, freed just gave in. letting the real freed justine out, crying uncontrolably - he didn't notice that laxus had picked him up and taken him back to the masters house.

the master had went to start heating everything up, while laxus put freed on the couch. wrapping a warm blacket around the rune mage, laxus stroked his hair, looking at freed; soft cheeks and lips, beautiful blue eyes, such lovly smiles and so many tears.

laxus started to feel a bit guilty for not trying to comfort the greenette more, so he wrapped his arms around freed again, picking freed up and holding him. freeds head rested on laxus's shoulder, hands covering his face as he cried soft and quiet.

laxus leaned in close to freeds ear and whispered, "shh, its ok. everthing is fine."

some how that made freed angry - laxus didn't know all the pain freed caused his own mother, HE caused her to die,

"how do you know, HUH?!" freed shouted, laxus threw his head back and stared at freed, he had never gotten shouted at by freed,

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ITS FINE?! IT ISN'T, SHES DEAD AND ITS MY FAULT!" macarov came in, he relised the look on laxus's face, this was supriseing to hear

"its all my fault that she got into a shitty grave - IT IS MY FAULT! SHE DESERVED BETTER, SHE WAS SO KIND TO ME FOR THE FIRST FOUR YEARS THAT I KNEW HER! AND ALL I DO IS STICK A KNIFE DOWN HER F***ING THROAT!"

freed was going to say more until he received a hug from laxus

laxus held freed as tight as he could. not letting freed continue, macarov used his magic, wrapping it around freed AND laxus,

"freed. i didn't know, im sorry."

laxus put a kiss on freeds cheek, reliseing how soft it was he couldn't resist to keep his mouth there.

A/N; so should i continue this story or leave it? plz comment/review. hope you liked That...was it sad?


	4. continued Warning

**A/N ; WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

**this contains Very grusome things. BEWARE**

they had finished eating dinner, freed ate so slow and quietly - And laxus felt guilty and to blame for it - so now freed was back on laxus's lap, looking at photos of laxus mother and such. she was beautiful, and laxus didn't mind.

laxus had her hair, Strawberry blonde.

they were just sitting there, thinking about what freed had yelled, freed was curled up in laxus's arms crying softly.

"i-im s-sorry for s-shouting..." freed said quietly.

"its ok, freed. but...why would you kill her?"

freed closed his eyes, "it was two weeks after my dad had gone to some buisniss trip."

"he came back with an uninvited guest. w-whenever me and mom came down the stairs he had a knife in hand...he said he would teach me a-about the inside of a h-human...he sliced my dad open...r-ripping out his orgins... he stopped whenever he got to the heart...he told me hearts don't look like this..."

Freed used his hands to make a heart shape, "and p-pulled out his heart... "

laxus and Macarov listened in Terror and Disbelief - that had happened right infront of freed,

"a-and he made me e-eat it...it tasted horrible, a-and there was s-so much b-blood that i nearly d-drowned..."

laxus pulled freed close, tucking freed under his cheek and held him, "thats alright...you don't have to talk about it anymore..." laxus whispered, and freed cried even harder...laxus and macarov knew what would probably have happend to his mother...was he forced to kill her? was he threatened?

"she was having a baby a-and he said he would k-kill it u-unless i did w-what he said..." freeds voice was squeaky and hurt. "all on today...my birthday..."

macarov stared, freeds birthday was on christmas day...and he saw something so tragic and Horrible on a day Everybody would be happy, and also on a day where he would grow up another number. freed was 21, technicly 28.

laxus figured freed wouldn't know who it was who did that, but he couldn't help it - Laxus was going to find whoever it was and beat him, make him apoligize for what that sonuvabitch did.

"who did it, freed?"

What kind of a monster would do something so Horrid to such a young child.

freed looked up to laxus, looked him right in the eye...and laxus felt such Rage fill him when he heard

"...Ivan dreyer..."


	5. CONTINUED!

Laxus could only stare down at the tiny rune mage, he knew freed as someone who looked up to him- thought him the strongest. Laxus knew it was out of love that freed would be so 'Clingy', laxus knew freed loved him. but now, it seems like he's also Scared of him...laxus didn't know why, but he felt responsible.

so did the master. ivan was macarov's son, _of course im responsible for such a horrible thing that Ivan did! look at the boy, hes terrified of his own birthday?! a day that you should celebrate - and freed is scared of such memorys on the same date!_

freed lowered his head, and Closed his eyes. his eyes were stinging from tears and red, suddenly he relised another thing - something he would never have relised before. he was scared of laxus AND macarov - what if they were the Same? what if they were as Evil as Ivan? what if Laxus, the one he loved, cut him open and Ripped out his Guts and heart - maybe macarov would Do it?!

freed began to shake and whimper. laxus pulled freed closer, "Freed..." macarov said softly, "i'm sorry."

freed froze, his eyes widen, "w-why?"

"Ivan, as you know, is my son. therefore, i am responsible for what he does. whatever it is that made him so...blood thursty i don't know - maybe it was because of that book he read, about eternal darkness..." macarov said the last part quietly.

laxus carried freed to a room, freed didn't know what was in there.

it was a bedroom, to freeds relief (he thought it was a torture chamber) and laxus lay him down on the bed.

_of course they wouldn't hurt me, they're family - im stupid to think they'll kill me!_

Laxus set freed in the bedroom, leaving the door open he went to another room. he came back with a big top, "you wanna use this as a night-top?" laxus asked, holding it infront of freed, who nodded.

laxus was in some boxers, which made freed blush, so he changed into the top laxus was holding.  
it reached right down to freeds knees, "it was stretched a bit... too much." laxus smiled, and then put freed on the bed.

"w-wait..." freed whimpered, just as laxus was about to close the door. laxus turned and looked at the rune mage, who was shaking again.

"would you like me to stay with you tonight?" laxus said, smiling.

"y-yes, please..." freed was blushing like crazy, but laxus closed the door and got in next to freed.

Laxus was warm, freed wasn't. laxus felt freed's head shifting about and his arms were tucked in close to hid body, so laxus wrapped his arms around the greeenette, who was shaking like a leaf. laxus remembered something.

"happy birthday, freed..." he murmered, kissing freeds forehead.

_i can't just kiss his forehead..._ laxus thought, _he'll just think its weird and wonder a load of shit...better do it now._

"freed?"

"y-yeah..." the kiss on freeds forehead made freed feel a bit...giddish.

Laxus leaned in, seeing the runemages soft lips, he kissed them softly first, but then lust filled him.

A/N;

so next chapter will be the last chapter of this 'continue' thing! :) thanks to all who enjoyed it


End file.
